Où es-tu mon amie ?
by Aelys Elddir
Summary: *Entre douleur et désespoir, une seule amie peut nous aider à nous en sortir. Mais sera-t-elle vraiment là à la fin?* Mon premier OS sur The 100 j'espère que vous aimerez :-)


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma première histoire sue The 100. Murphy étant mon deuxième personnage préféré (le premier étant mort...) je me devais de faire ma première histoire sur lui :-) en espérant que cela vous divertisse, bonne lecture :-)**

 **Titre: Où es-tu mon amie ?**

 **Note: The 100 et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je prend juste la liberté d'écrire une petite histoire dessus et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice.**

 **Résumer: Entre douleur et désespoir, une seule amie peut nous aider à nous en sortir. Mais sera-t-elle vraiment là à la fin?**

* * *

Où es-tu mon amie ?

Il avait fallu 97 ans aux Hommes ayant fui la guerre nucléaire et la Terre, pour oser reposer un pied sur le sol. Mais pour être sûr de pouvoir vivre sur Terre sans problème, ils décidèrent d'envoyer 100 jeunes détenus pour vérifier la viabilité de celle-ci.

Les 100 étaient sur Terre depuis seulement quelques jours quand, suite à de nombreux conflits, Clarke et Bellamy durent bannir Murphy, le condamnant un sort pire que la mort. Pourtant, la petite routine des 100 continua les deux semaines suivantes, insensibles au sort de leur compagnon. Mais un matin, en apparence comme les autres, allait changer beaucoup de choses.

Bellamy prit une vingtaine de ses hommes avec lui, dans le but d'aller chasser. Ils réussirent, au bout de quelques heures, à avoir deux cerfs à deux-têtes ainsi qu'une espèce de grosse panthère noire, avant qu'un hurlement ne les fasse se figer. Bellamy s'accroupit au sol, essayant de garder un maximum de jeunes dans son champ de vision quand un second cri retentit, lui semblant très, voir trop familier.

Il renvoya la plupart de ses compagnons au camp ne gardant que Finn et Miller avec lui.

-Il faut aller voir d'où viennent ces cris, alors ne vous perdez pas et silence, ordonna-t-il avant de s'élancer entre les arbres, à la recherche de la source des hurlements.

OoO…OoO

Murphy était enfermé dans sa cage depuis la fin de sa « séance », il y a maintenant trois heures. Oui, il avait appris à la considérer comme sa cage, vu que cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. Il sursautait à chaque bruit, frissonnait de peur à chaque rire plus fort que les autres et tremblait dès qu'un de leurs regards se posait sur lui. Il sentait son esprit dériver de plus en plus loin, l'atroce douleur présente dans tout son corps, le faisant rêver de repos éternel. Soudain, un terrien arriva brusquement devant sa cage, parlant fortement dans un langage que seul son peuple comprenait.

Murphy se replia sur lui-même, se tassant au fond de sa cage en un veine espoir de se mettre à l'abri de ce cauchemar sans fin. Le terrien, aux yeux vitreux dû à l'alcool, eut un sourire ignoble et reluqua avec suffisance les nombreuses blessures présentes sur son corps. Entre les séances de tortures et le jeun forcé qu'il subissait ces dix derniers jours, son corps avait largement maigrit, lui étant quasiment étranger.

Le terrien agrippa férocement son poignet droit, le plus endommagé, avant d'apporter sa main devant son visage, s'amusant à frapper les doigts brisés du jeune homme contre les barreaux de la cage, provoquant moult hurlements de souffrance. Il le lâcha rapidement, pourtant quand le commandant lui ordonna de retrouver dans le camp. Murphy se releva comme il le pouvait et recala contre le fond de sa cage, ses yeux pleins de larmes contenues et des tremblements agitant discrètement tout son corps, sa main droite ramenée contre son corps pour un semblant de protection.

Il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur étant devenu sa meilleure ennemie et brouillant son esprit, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à des souvenirs qui auraient pût l'aider.

Le camp s'éteignit doucement, les terriens allant peu à peu se coucher. Quand la noirceur de la nuit eut enfin reprit ses droits et que Murphy s'autorisa enfin à relâcher son corps, une ombre furtive se planta devant lui un homme sans visage lui souriant doucement, une amie trop longue à venir l'emmenant enfin avec elle.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, toutes pitites review sont accepter qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.**

 **Bye bye a tou(te)s et merci d'avoir perdu votre temps ici ;-)**


End file.
